


DOOM

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: B0, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, lil bit of, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eden and César play video games with an unexpected friend Based on a tweet.





	DOOM

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!!

Eden loves watching his boyfriend play his video games, although he once hated it. 

Hated when Cesar played his video games while Eden was with him because he wanted all the attention.

But Cesar is as stubborn as he is, so when Eden told him to stop he wouldn't. It wasn't until Cesar made him play with him that he noticed the way Cesar enjoyed it all so much. 

So much that when Cesar made him sit inbetween his spread legs with his ass pressed to Cesar's crotch and his back to his chest, it was like neither of them noticed how they were seated. 

Cesar was teaching him what each button did, when to press them and what he was suppose to do. Which wasn't hard at all -"kill all the monsters"- . 

_"bro, what are you doing?"_  
It was a soft voice coming from behind Eden, "I'm teaching my Boyfriend how to play, chill out man" Eden leaned back on Cesar with smirk playing on his lips and his cheeks turning a pink shade.

He briefly thought about the other person knowing that he was talking to Cesar Azpilicueta and his boyfriend Eden Hazard. He most likely didn’t. Cesar was the most careful out of the two, he would dodge his head and clear his throat whenever he saw Eden going for a kiss during games or practice. He was always being much mote careful than Eden, Eden of course tried but it was harder for him. 

"Eden?!" 

Eden jumped a little at Cesar's yelp close to his ear, he turned his head to glare at Cesar but the other man was too busy trying to not get killed by the ugly monster thing. He had taken the remote from Eden's hands and Eden was now trapped by Cesar's body and arms…Eden is a very competitive person. He is like this with everything. He has to succeed with what he is taught, no matter what it is. 

Like the time he blew Cesar for the first time; since it was his first time Cesar was walking him through it but he still couldn't cum. Eden, ofcourse didn't let him out of his mouth until he had the Spaniard's cum down his throat.

He took the remote from Cesar's hands and started killing everyhting again; Cesar didn't say anything, apart from barking orders. 

_"tell your boyfriend to stop shooting me!!!"_

"Babe, no, that's your partner-" 

"You're my partner"  

Cesar smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

_"ew…are you guys making out?"_

"No, and babe in the game that guy is on your side" 

Eden nodded with a hum comprehending now what his boyfriend had meant.

After a while Eden got really into it, they both did. Eden had his elbows on his knees to be as close to the screen as possible and Cesar was basically on top of Eden's back, with his hands resting on Eden's thighs -he would grip them whenever Eden didn't kill a monster fast enough- and talked with whoever was on the other side of his headset. 

_"hey man let me talk to your boyfriend"_

Eden heard but acted like he didn't just to see what Cesar's reaction would be. 

"What? No, for what?" 

_"uhm...cuase he is the one playing the game, not you."_

"Well, I'm teaching him so tell me and _I'll_ tell him" 

Eden smirked to himself. 

_"damn, alright man. Tell him that for his first time playing he is really good and...send him my condolences for having to deal with you"_

Cesar was red, not his 'omg Eden, stop making me blush' red, no, it was the 'i could rip your head off' furious red. 

Eden was trying hard not to laugh. 

"Fuck you" 

The person on the other lined laugh loudly, Eden chuckled.Cesar's hands trailed down; resting on Eden's inner thighs. And he pinched them, Eden yelped and swatted at Cesar's hands until he stopped pinching but he didn't remove his hands.

After a while Eden got really into it. He started shouting at the tv all sorts of things. 

The guy on the other line would shout Eden's name in a supportive way and would laugh whenever Eden got too carried away. It was getting late so Cesar told the person that he was going to hang up, the guy suggested for Cesar to let him talk with Eden; Cesar disconnected the headset while Eden laughed at his jealous boyfriend. 

"Why didn’t you let me talk to your friend?" 

Eden had pleaded for Cesar to let him at least finish the round he was playing before he had to turn off the game, Cesar had given into the pout and the big eyes, in return Eden gave him a kiss. He was resting his head on Eden's shoulder with his hands hugging Eden's torso now. 

"Why did you want to talk to him?" He retorts and Eden scoffs at him for it "I didn't, I just want to know why you didn’t let me talk to him" Cesar groans and bites the visible skin near Eden's collarbone "because you're mine…and I don’t trust him" Eden chuckled and tilted his head to the opposite side of where Cesar had his mouth on. 

"Well, its not like he could grope me from the other side of the line" Eden felt Cesar's smile on his neck before he spoke "you never know" Eden chuckled and reached back for Cesar's head to give him a kiss on the lips. The game was back to its main menu and the remote was on the coffee table near them. Eden stood up to properly straddle the other. 

"We should go to bed, its late" Eden noddedat Cesar "push me off and we go to bed" they stayed silent for a while. Cesar knew Eden was challenging him, the Belgian new Cesar wasn't capable of getting Eden off of him. The grin on his face and the twinkle in his blue eyes said it all. 

With a groan from Cesar, Eden giggled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

They didn't go far, Eden is responsible after all, but he still made sure he had his boyfriend writhing under him on the couch. He grinded his ass on Cesar's crotch and at the same he grinded his own crotch on Cesar's shirtless stomach. They were both in sweats, no jeans to stop them from reaching their climax. 

Cesar the first to reach it, he gripped Eden's hips to stop him and grinded his dick up until his orgasmed took over him. He threw his head back and his groans were loud, the grip he had on Eden was loosening until he reached for Eden's front and took his dick out. He jacked the other off until Eden was arching his back, moaning out Cesar's name. Once he calmed he grabbed Cesar's head with both hands and kissed him intensly. Poking his tongue out to lick away the small drops of cum that landed on Cesar's chin. 

***

Back on their bed, Eden spoke "does every time you play end like that? Do you make out with Cesc and Thi?" Cesar groaned "because I'd love to watch" Eden giggled at the jab he felt from Cesar "I only make out with you, I only like you" Eden sighed happily "I know" Cesar pinched him this time and Eden yelped chuckling "I only like you and….the guy we played with earli-" Cesar started tickling him all over before he could finish the sentence "try again" Cesar had stopped tickling him, Eden was red all over and was gaspin for breath "I love you, idiot" Cesar tickled him a little before leaning to place a kiss on Eden's lips then his forehead and his cheeks and his nose and his temples "stop slobbering on my face and tell me you love me too"

"I was showing you how much I love you" 

"by slobbering on me?"

"I was kissing you" 

"well, okay" Eden reached over for Cesar's head and started kissing the Spaniard the way he had been kissed and it ended with a kiss on the mouth 

"I love you too, Eden"

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this since this [tweet](https://twitter.com/CesarAzpi/status/725746758723223553?s=09) came out!
> 
> Its up! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!


End file.
